Shardak
Shardak is a Toa of Aura and a member of the Xaterex Resistance. He is believed to be the legendary Spirit Toa mentioned in the Ancients' Prophecies. Biography Early Life Shardak's early life is largely unknown, but it is known he played a role in the Great War that followed the Year of Darkness, when the Ix took control of Xaterex by unknown means. Shardak eventually ended up in the Kodax Fells with his father Arcturas and sister Nightshade with no memory of these events and believing he was a Glatorian. They wandered in the wilderness before eventually settling down in Intax, fearing the Kodax's tribal violence. They lived there for an undetermined number of years, and Shardak regained full mental capacity and continued training in various fields of study. Eventually, in 175 AYD, Shardak and his friend Blast were hunting in the woods beyond Intax, during which a group of Copies of Corpse attacked Arcturas and Nightshade. Shardak and Blast arrived in time to watch Arcturas be brutally slaughtered before his eyes. However, before he died, he urged Shardak to flee. Shardak argued but was then knocked unconscious by a Copy and rescued by Blast. Blast and Shardak soon discovered that the Copies had taken Nightshade with them, and followed their trail into an abandoned outpost, where they found the Copies' trail descended underground. After walking several hours, they found passage into a large Earth Node. Within the Node, Shardak and Blast were attacked by a small group of Lumidrax, who attempted to kill and devour them. They easily managed to overcome the attackers however with help from Shardak's unknown powers in the Aura field. Eventually finding a way to descend into the void, they found the trail of the Copies again, only to be captured by Banrax, an Elemental and a powerful commander of the fortress city known as the Circle. Events in the Circle Banrax then proceeded to take the Toa to the Circle, where they entered the Spire and encountered two Ix. The Ix then forced the two beings under interrogation that knocked Blast out and injured Shardak. They remained in the Spire's holding cells for an indefinite number of time, and were eventually separated into different cells. Eventually, Silencer managed to break into the Spire and free the Toa, taking them to one of his safe houses within the Circle. There he explained to Shardak what he knew about the Ix, the Circle, and the aura field, and asked Shardak if he would join them. Shardak eventually accepted the proposal with mixed feelings, and Silencer proceeded to introduce him to Melnox and Ion. Thereafter, Shardak lived a dual life as a Toa in training and Glatorian slave in the Circle, it was during this period that he became friends with an Onu-Matoran named Barit. However, eventually he became fearful that Blast would be executed by the Ix, and asked Silencer to help him free the captive Glatorian from the Spire. Silencer agreed, and after presenting them with the Shadow Orb, which he revealed was the source of the Ix's power, he introduced them to Kyhrex, a Glatorian Elementalist. Kyhrex then formulated a plan to free Blast from the Spire, and help Shardak and Blast return to Intax safely. Then, after wishing Silencer, Ion, and Melnox goodbye, they journeyed toward the Spire. However, along the way, they encountered Barit, who threatened to tell the Ix what they were planning. Kyhrex used her Elemental powers to temporarily subdue the Matoran, and they proceeded to enter the Spire with Silencer's aura powers, which rendered them temporarily invisible. Once inside, they found Blast, and freed him from the Ix guards. However, as they were escaping, they were attacked by an Ix patrol led by Shardak's "sister", Nightshade, who revealed she was an Ix apprentice and was somewhat responsible for the death of Arcturas. She then ordered the Ix guards to kill them. However, she was attacked by Barit, who sacrificed his life to allow the Glatorian and Toa to escape the Spire through an underground passageway, which led into a maze of tunnels known as the Labyrinth. Within the Labyrinth, they encountered the Elemental Flareus, whom Kyhrex defeated by using her powers to bury their assailant beneath a mountain of rubble. The Elementalist warned them that the prison wouldn't jold Flareus for long, and they fled down the passageway, where they encountered a large group of elite Ix soldiers, known as Eliminators. Soon after, Silencer, Melnox, and Ion arrived, and rescued them from certain death at the hands of the Ix. Silencer revealed to them that their plan had changed, and took them to Void's Edge, where he planned to flee with them into the massive abyss between dimensions. However, along the way they were attacked by a large group of Ix led by Banrax, Flareus, and the Fury. Silencer, after bidding Shardak and the others farewell, decided to fight the Fury in single combat, and in the following duel that ensued, he suceeded in killing the Ix commander. However, the Fury had also dealt the Toa of Fire a mortal wound, and Silencer decided to sacrifice his life to allow the others to escape into the Void. However, he was soon overwhelmed and killed by the Ix, and Melnox, after revealing to them their only chance of escape was to flee into the Void, fled into the tunnels, luring the Ix away from them. Vowing to return, Shardak, Blast, Kyhrex and Ion leapt into the abyss. The Void Shardak then awoke in the depths of the Void, and reminisced on the events that had previously befell him in the Circle. After recovering the Blade of Arcturas, the wounded Shardak started wondering around in search of his supplies before finding Kyhrex's lantern and the Shadow Orb. After analyzing his surroundings, Shardak came across Blast, and the two friends began reflecting over their conflicts with the Ix before they came across Ion as well. The Sanctum of the Mind The Nameless City Coming soon... Capture The Eternal Game Coming soon... Rebel Warrior First Mission Events on Xiost Drakyr Corona Magna Exile Joining the Coalition Return to the Void Endgame Return to the Resistance Battle of Drakos The Plan of Mirrors Shadovar Final Showdown Later Life Coming soon... Abilities and Traits Shardak was initially rather naive and slightly impulsive, rushing into pursuit of the Copies who had killed Arcturas regardless of the danger. He was also slightly idealistic as well. However, he also felt a strong desire to avenge Arcturas, one of the factors that contributed to his to join Silencer. He also had a strong sense of morality, not wishing to kill the Ix warrior Valkyria in cold blood because it violated the Toa Code. However, he was deeply wounded by his sister Nightshade's betrayal, and wished to ensure her downfall. After his training as a rebel warrior, Shardak became more battle-hardened and skilled in the aura field. At his heart, however, he was still slightly reckless but more analytical, able to see the multiple outcomes each situation could have. Later, when Valkyria betrayed the Resistance, he was deeply wounded by her treachery and became extremely angry with her, to the point where he was ready to kill her. However, after the battle was over and she had escaped, he once again felt saddened and vowed not to allow his anger to best him again. Shardak was not skilled in the aura field initially, his power was uncontrollable and only seemed to work at random times. However, after his training began, he learned how to control his aura more skillfully, and was powerful enough to engage an Ix warrior in battle in the aura field and win, though he remained a less skilled fighter then the Limiters. Mask and Tools Shardak wore the Kanohi Ignika, the Great Mask of Life, but could not utilize its powers, even after training as a rebel warrior. He carried the Blade of Arcturas, which was later also identified as the Sword of Fire, and was eventually able to use some of its powers. He also carried a shield during the Battle of Xiost. Stats Quotes Appearances *''Into the Darkness'' (First Appearence) *''The Shadows Coil'' *''The Darkest Light'' *''Shattering'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Eternal Darkness'' Category:Characters Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:The Eternal Game